


winter's kiss

by verhalen



Series: Pretensions of Poetry [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/pseuds/verhalen
Summary: Originally posted on my Dreamwidth in February 2020.
Series: Pretensions of Poetry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810984
Kudos: 8





	winter's kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Dreamwidth in February 2020.

snow falls like first love  
a sudden storm, then the hush of  
enchantment as it covers everything  
trees once bare now wear the frost  
the dead grass hidden by a brilliant cloak of white  
blinding in the sun  
the snow piles deeper and higher, stops the world  
and it gets stuck for awhile  
frozen in time  
but at last it melts  
and leaves no trace  
like it was never there at all  
just the memory  
fading as the seasons change and the cycle of life goes on


End file.
